1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a developing device, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus, such as, a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, a plotter, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, and further relate to a developer transfer method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or multifunction machines, low-temperature image fixing is promoted to reduce impact on environment. Accordingly, there is an increasing possibility that developer (i.e., toner) flocculates inside a toner bottle, a toner supply device, or a developing device when the temperature therein rises during image forming operation or toner is left under hot and humid conditions.
When scooped onto a developing sleeve and used in image development, flocculation (i.e., loose aggregates) of developer results in image failure such as spots, shooting star marks, white lines, or the like in images.